


Smaller, weaker, better

by Halja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Gem Fusion, Height Differences, Height Kink, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Size Kink, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, domme!Opal, mentions of fisting, polygems - Freeform, sub!Garnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Garnet gets tired.<br/>Luckily, Opal is willing to give her a hand or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller, weaker, better

  
  
  


Sometimes Ruby gets tired of being strong and hard-headed, the one who protects and worries and feels so hard she thinks she may break. Sometimes Sapphire gets tired of being calm and in control, ever so reasonable and sensible, the one who feels just as much as her other half but doesn't let it show because she wants - needs - to keep things together.  
  
So it's not a surprise at all if sometimes Garnet gets tired, too. Of being the leader, of being safe and sure and reliable and the one to give out orders and words of encouragement, of taking charge and feeling the weight of trust and expectations on her shoulders like a burden she chose to carry all on her own.  
  
It's not that she doesn't like being herself - she _loves_ being herself, loves the feeling of being two-and-one and all that that feeling means - but sometimes she needs a pause, a moment to rest.  
  
She can't be the strong one all the time.  
  
And because she can't always be the strong one, because sometimes she doesn't even want to be the strong one - well, sometimes she just _isn't_. Luckily, her friends are more than willing to help her with that.  
  
She looks up, and the grin that spreads on Opal's pale beautiful face is big and slow and teasing, and all Amethyst. But the hands that roam all over her body at once - one cupping her breast and squeezing gently, one caressing her side soflty, two more sliding down from the naked, taut flesh of her stomach to her thighs with long graceful fingers - are careful and precise and accurate, just like Pearl's, rasing goosebumps all over over her skin.  
  
They were so happy, when she asked them - so happy they didn't even struggle so much to find the right way to fuse together, for once. _We'll do everything we can to make this good for you_ , Pearl had smiled so bright that Garnet couldn't help but smile back, _but please tell us if you want us to stop or if we're doing something you don't like or if you get tired or_ \- Amethyst had shooked her head and laughed and stopped her, then, _We'll make this good for her alright!_  
  
Garnet knows deep down they still feel guilty, both of them. She also knows that they won't break her trust again, that they won't hurt her or take advantage of her desire to be weak - that, for once, it's not her who will be always in control and keeping her strenght in check and taking care of someone else during this. And that's what really matters.  
  
So she doesn't say anything when Opal - big, tall, strong Opal who could break her if she wanted to - takes her wrists in one hand and holds them up, blocking them, almost making her stand on her toes. She just shivers and bites her lips, when the other fusion leans in close and lowers her head just enough to whisper in her ear, to lick it and bite at it.  
  
\- I don't want you to hold back - Opal says, still smiling: - I want you to scream, to writhe when I touch you. I want you to show me just how much you _like it_ when I take care of you. I want you to be mine and to _know_ you're mine. -  
  
Then Opal's head drops lower again, and her other hands move lower too - and Garnet does cry out, when she bites her neck hard, when a long slight finger dips inside her hot, tight flesh.  
  
\- So wet already? - Opal laughs gently, before sticking another finger inside her and starting to move her hand so slowly - so very, very slowly. Garnet gasps, breathless. - For you - she murmurs, knowing that's just the right thing to say.  
  
\- _For me._ Good, pet - Opal nods, making her smile and flush in something like pride, her cheeks hot: - For me. -  
  
She gets a kiss as a reward, soft and yet passionate, loving. Then Opal draws back, and pinches and twists her nipples until Garnet is moaning and breathing hard and fast.  
  
\- Show me what else you can do for me, pet. -  
  
When a third finger presses against her, not quite entering her yet - Garnet knows she could take her whole fist, knows she will before this is over, wishes Opal would just order her to do it already - she throws her head back and spreads her legs wider.  
  
She knows she'll have to wait, though, and probably for a good while, too.  
  
The game is just at the beginning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on sukink:
> 
>  
> 
> "Opal/Garnet - D/s? Fusion play??
> 
>  
> 
> Things that would be good: Domme Opal. Garnet enjoys being the smaller one for a change. Fusing/defusing incorporated into sex. Additionally, Ruby/Sapphire/Pearl/Amethyst. 
> 
> These are just suggestions, honestly I'll take anything with this ship. There just needs to be more polygems in the world."


End file.
